


The Melodies of Life

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Brotherly Affection, Budding Romance, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Plots and Intrigue, Sisterly Affection, divided loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: Fate has placed Porpentina Goldstein into the roles of both hunter and hunted. Escaping MACUSA yet again Tina, Jacob, and Queenie fled to Scotland. After the brief happiness following the marriage of her sister and Jacob; Queenie Kowalski vanishes. Now in France, persued by bounty hunters, Tina and Jacob are searching for Queenie only to be surprised by an old friend.





	The Melodies of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This was supposed to be a short story but there’s too much in my head that wants out! I don’t have a beta so please forgive grammar and spelling errors. The title is from a song called “The Melodies of life” by Nobuo Uematsu. I found it a very fitting piece that encompasses the relationships in my work, especially Newt and Tina. I have fallen completely in love with this pairing and I don’t care who knows it!!! I know however, that you have to enjoy the bitter with the sweet, so as I expect delicious angst from the next movie I simply must have that before fluff. You have been warned ^_~

 

"Get out of here Newt! Take her and leave!!"

It was all she could get out before being met with the onslaught of Grindelwald’s  _Ahnen_ forces.

It pierced her, a pain so like a knife ripping through flesh that when actual spellfire managed to graze her it felt dull by comparison. Extremities began to numb and all sound faded save the increasing drum of her heart and sharp tinnitus drowning the sounds of the ensuing battle. Arms and legs were weighed down as if fighting through a miasma comprised of darkness and despair.

  
Still, she continued to fight on just as she had all her life when weighed down with grief, solitude, and nearly insurmountable odds. At the very least, she thought, if her light was extinguished perhaps she would aid in holding back the darkness.

  
Willpower alone fueled the push forward, the pain from physical wounds were now a welcome distraction from the ache in her hollow chest. Always sturdy, always strong, always dependable, Porpentina Goldstein is a rock, a fact she acknowledges. If she held them off, she rationalized, the distraction may just save the others.

  
The thing about rock, it's indomitable and steadfast able to support brilliant edifices, yet it's trodden on and ignored regardless of it's necessity.  
The other thing about rock, apply enough or the right kind of force and it will break.

"Today is the day I die", Tina choked into the darkness that at last consumed her.

Precisely a quarter of an hour ago all hell broke loose during an inadvertent joint venture behind enemy lines in the catacombs of France. The ragtag party consisted of herself, Newt, Leta, Jacob, and Credence (who was very much alive) in the company of a young girl named Gi.

 _Yes_ , she thought, _if there really is such a thing as fate, it was surely toying with her._

 

  
**24, February 1927**

Queenie had barely escaped MACUSA’s wrath, eloping with her no-maj fiancé to Scotland with the aid of her older sister. The two were wed less than one month ago when, three days after their nuptials, Queenie Kowalski seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth with no apparent sign of struggle. This left the two people who loved her most distraught and on a mission to find her. Accompanied by a heartbroken yet determined Jacob Kowalski, Tina had managed to track scant leads of her sisters whereabouts across Europe. Difficult enough a task when you're in a foreign country with no network to fall back on, infinitely more so when headhunters from MACUSA are after you for treason.

Every bribe, threat, and filthy underworld gutter had pointed them toward this wizarding circus, "Circus Arcanus". Still, entrance to the circus was very exclusive even in the wizarding community. There was an in, however, which brought them standing on the rough cobblestone street outside a stylish Parisian home wherein a very exclusive party was being held.

"Are you sure about this Tina? I could go in with ya's", Jacob had begun to pace the narrow alley wringing his hands.

Plastered smile and transfigured dress in place Tina attempted her best impression of her sister.

"Jacob, you need to stay outta sight. How am I supposed to explain you getting hurt or thrown in prison to my sister?”, _Atta girl Tina, gentle and soothing_ "This isn't anything I haven't done before. I'll fake my way in and find someone who can get us into that blasted circus no matter what I have to do. I promise I _will_ get my sister back from whoever took her but I can't do that if I'm worrying about the safety of my brother, we clear?" her kind sisterly facade dropped unwittingly in lieu of her more passionate and protective nature.

Smiling tightly with a huff Jacob shook his head, "Huh, well you do what you gotta but I'll do the same. After all, I'm not gonna be the one to tell Queen that I did nothing when OUR sister was in trouble. So, if things get outta hand send out some sorta sign will ya? I ain't got magic but I'll do what I can."

Smiling genuinely she had seen yet another glimpse as to why her sister had given up so much for this man. Jacob had proven to be a loyal, kind and brave beyond measure. Tina had always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother in her childhood. Perhaps it was selfishness that peaked her curiosity, the idea that she wouldn't have to be the strong one, the brave one, the bread winner _well in this case the bread maker_ , Tina thought wryly. She had a brother now though right when she most needed him. He would do anything for Queenie, already had, he happily walked away from his bakery, his life, risking it too just at the chance to be with her.

That selfish part of herself began to whisper sweet nothings of a man that might be willing to do the same for her. Unbidden an image in a swirl of bright blue and copper manifested in her minds eye. Swiftly she tucked it away to a secret place inside and locked it there with the other things that were never meant to be.

Putting on confident airs Tina braced Jacobs shoulders, "Alright Jacob, IF things go south I'll send out a message in the form of a paper rat like the ones we’ve used before. See that you are careful and, though I know you won't listen, hide until things die down then send my owl to try and find Newt."  
Tina knew pleading wouldn't change the no-maj's mind if events took a turn but hopefully the mention of an old friend would do the trick.

"Alright, just don't let any of them Frenchies put the moves on ya!", chuckling forcefully Jacob acquiesced to his role of 'lookout'.

Stuck between a laugh and a cough Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I doubt that'll be a problem. I've never been one to attract any kind of attention, especially from men. I'll be out before those Rockefeller types know I'm there".

"Yeah yeah", with a quick shake of his head Jacob faded in to the dark alleyway nearest the opulent magic estate.

Though it appeared as any other building on the Rue sans Pauvre to Jacob, Tina felt the concealment charm humming like a billywig and knew it was a place of magic. Steeling herself in an attempt to quell self consciousness, she thought of her mission and who she must become to accomplish it.

"My sister is counting on me" eyes closed Tina repeated these word over and over until she felt her resolve strengthen enough to mask her unease.

Armed in her midnight blue knee length dress, matching head adornment, arm length gloves, and t-strap heels she prayed to Morrigan that these weapons alone would serve her.  
Head held high Tina strode to the street side abutting the magic barrier and threw her wand out with more chutzpah than she ever thought to possess. A moment passed before the venue in question magicked into view.

" _So the intel on that account is accurate,_ she thought curtly _, now lets hope this isn't a set up."_

Blinking up at her suddenly was the most well attired house elf she ever seen. "Bonjour mademoiselle, I take it you only understand Anglais", spoke the little elf in a haughty and heavy French accent.

"Yes", Tina started taken a bit aback but quickly composing herself. "I've come here all the way from America and don't wish to be kept waiting".

"Oui, I gathered that you are Americain”, the house elf paused then leveled Tina with a scathing sweep of the eye at her attire, "I must have your name to permit entrer , Mademoiselle Amercain".

" ** _Fire on a pyre!!_** " Tina bellowed internally. How was she to get in now? _That’s it, change of plan_ , "Ahem, Esther Astor of _THE_  Astor’s. If my name isn't at the top of that list surely it was a grievous oversight, one that I'd caution you to check on with your master immediately!" At that the elf began to seriously regard her, " oui, I will return momentarily".

"That shan't be necessary Jacques, if you'll take my word, she is certainly a guest this evening" a voice that carried with it a deep timber of authority materialized next to her.

Turning toward the man she is greeted by a familiar face and for a second, disregarding the voice, it could have been Newt Scamander standing at her side in the dim lamplight of Paris.

"The lady here is an acquaintance of my dear little brothers. I am certain her invite became lost in that blasted yank system they deem fit to be called post." at this the man, _Newt’s war hero brother apparently_ , cocked his head to the side sporting what must be the Scamander smirk and proffered his arm.

"Shall we Miss... _Astor_ ".  
The petite house elf Jacques bowed deeply and stepped aside in a sweeping manner. "Oui Mousier, apologies for any inconvenience."

Tina took Mr....no Auror Scamander’s arm, Auror Scamander that no doubt knew her real name. Suddenly aware of that fact she stiffened slightly, surely a high level auror would know of the bounty on her, Queenie, and Jacobs heads.  
_But, this **IS** Newts brother, Tina thought, maybe the resemblance was more than just outward._

Feeling her go rigid on his arm a step before entering the home, the dashing Newt lookalike leaned in and muttered, "Now, now Miss Goldstein don't care to trouble yourself. My baby brother will be delighted to see you I'm sure. Trust that I shall not upset your little surprise visit".

"Delighted to....see ...me..." the thought sent blood rushing to her head. _SEE ME ! Morrigans brass bra ! He's here...Newts here!!! No, no, no …let's kibosh that line of thinking, besides he made his position very clear **still** ,_ Tina thought, _he would surely help if he knew_.

They were over the threshold into the grande entryway before Tina had collected herself from the revelation that shortly she would be seeing Newt again. Her escort turned and made a quick bow, "I'll take my leave then Miss Goldstein, do enjoy the party".

With that she was left alone to wander in and out of rooms lavishly adorned with rich furnishings the likes of which she had never seen. The shame that her own state of dress so matched the inferiority of her rank burned her cheeks more than the heat of eyes upon her back. Continuing to wind in and out of bodies covered in rich silks that smelled of liquor and whatever flowery scent was in fashion, Tina became lured by a melody.

Music drifted like a spell over the perfumed atmosphere a gentle touch of a piano and the caress of a voice, more alluring than Queenie's yet lacking her innocent intonation, beckoned her into an exquisite salon. The woman's voice was soon replaced by the sweetest tenor she had ever heard and as the melody continued her heart skipped a beat. That voice belonged to Newton Scamander, she would remember it anywhere.

Pushing closer to garner a better view he was sat at a stunning grand piano singing what, as far as Tina was concerned, was the loveliest thing she'd ever heard. It wasn't until the woman's voice coo'd out like a phoenix lament she realized he was singing a duet. A love song meant for two that he sang tenderly with heartfelt gaze fixed on the woman from his careworn photo, Leta Lestrange.

Tina allowed herself the hurt in order to bring about a crushing reality. Her dreams of Newt Scamander were just that, a fancy on her behalf. She had allowed herself too much hope despite all the signs, that as an auror threw off strong warnings, but allowing herself to be a woman just the once were ignored. There was no way she would allow herself to crumble here of all places so she carefully withdrew as woman and fell back on the mantle of auror.

Passing her scrutinizing gaze over Leta there was no possible way any man present could find fault with her visage. Beautiful caramel skin was coquettishly exposed beneath an emerald colored gown that accentuated those curves that men adore. To top it all off, she was blessed with a flawlessly complected face sporting an upturned pout. Every move Leta made caught attention, it was meant to, as if to say: "I am the only woman here worth gazing upon and if you should hazard to turn from me I shall languish".

If the harsh sting that she was at far opposite from what Newt so obviously adored didn't break her heart, the sparkle that caught light as Leta moved her elegant hand did.

An engagement ring, a beautiful emerald with diamonds matching her gown just so, _probably purchased with his first royalty check_ , Tina couldn't help but feel slighted, _I suppose_   _that’s good enough reason to forget his promise to me, I'm sure he didn’t forget her copy._

  
Tina felt her eyes begin to burn recalling the moment, whilst information gathering, she walked down Diagon Alley and saw a stack of books by the celebrated new author, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

" _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ ", words from their last meeting etched into her soul for the amount of time she spent recounting them. Now they were glittering gold words on a book sat in a window display halfway round the world, the sight of which had torn her heart out. Steadfastly she held on to the excuse that perhaps he had good reason, because he did _**promise**_ , but that sounded weak and childish even to her own ears. They weren’t lovers, _they_ weren’t anything, but that possibility of a beginning was all she dared hope for…

Seeing Leta had finally snuffed out any remaining ember of that hope, after all how could she expect him to remember a common rock when there was a glittering gem before him.

  
A sudden presence at her side brought her back to the task at hand.  
Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and repeated her personal mantra, " _allow yourself to cry when you have time to, right now there's work to be done._ " Another image of beauty filled her minds eye, that of her beloved sister, the reason she was here, the one she has loved and endeavored to protect above all else.

"Old boy always could carry a tune even when he hasn't the countenance to carry himself." the quip came from Newts brother who turned and extended a hand congenially, "we haven't been properly introduced, Theseus Scamander, elder brother, as you have I’m sure collected, to that sorry sod over there".

  
Accepting Theseus' outstretched hand Tina returned the favor in kind with firm grip as befitting a woman forced to play by the rule of men.

"Pleasure to formally meet you, Auror Scamander."

"Ahh but we are to be friends now that we are properly acquainted Tina, so I'd very much insist upon you calling me Theseus", ending his response with a dropped wink as if to also punctuate the ending of the song.

Before she knew it his hand was on her back and Tina was being firmly guided amidst the applause toward Newt and Leta. Stopping to clap loudly in front of the pair Theseus pulled Leta into his embrace as Newt, startled, suddenly became aware of his brothers presence.

"Good show darling! ", then turning toward Newt grasped his shoulder in a show of brotherly affection, "You too little brother! By the way, I've brought along a little something for your birthday all the way from America!"  
Inclining his head with a crooked smirk and stepping aside to reveal a very somber looking Porpentina Goldstein, Theseus couldn't have looked more pleased with himself.

Newt's reaction did not disappoint. He sat in shock several minutes before he sprang off the piano bench, knocking it onto the floor hammering random keys as he flailed into an up right position. Luckily, the room had mostly cleared of its inhabitants following the end of the performance.

He had turned roughly the shade of a tomato and gasped open-mouthed much like a fish out of water.  
Before getting his first syllable out Theseus had exploded into a fit of laughter at his brothers expense.

"You see Tina, as promised, I didn't spoil the surprise. Now, as I know you are acquainted with Newt, may I introduce Miss Hippolyta Lestrange or as we call her, Leta", taking her hand and guiding her toward Tina, "Leta, this is Newton's _**close**_ friend Miss Porpentina Goldstein a highly trained Auror from across the pond."

Rigidly extending her hand Tina was taken aback as she found herself being pulled forward by Leta and kissed soundly on each cheek.

"Now Miss Goldstein you are in France and so we must greet each other accordingly", smiling in the same ambiguous way as her portrait she continued, " I look forward to hearing all about your little adventures with our Newt. Unfortunately, Theseus and I must step away for a bit to prepare for Newt’s birthday surprise".

Smiling politely Leta took Theseus' arm and slinked out of the salon. Theseus turned as he closed the doors behind them, "give you two a moment alone to catch up", one last smirk and alone they were.

Newt was still stuck in the same position stood there by the piano transfixed and unable to move.

"T-Tina, a surprise to be sure…not at all unwelcome, it's just..." trailing off Newt found himself very nervous under her piercing gaze, "you've cut your hair quite short". Immediately his gaze fell to the floor embarrassed with himself at the outburst, " not that it isn't nice, it suits you, you look like that actress in the muggle pictures".

Tina had made no move to talk or smile and the look upon her face was one that Newt couldn't bare to comprehend. He started across the room but was halted in his movement toward her by a small pained voice.

"You and Miss Lestrange sang beautifully together".

Drawing his brows in almost painfully the image they must have made came crashing over him like a tidal, her words an echo of another moment in time, “ _Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”_

Unable to find intelligible words Tina continued on through his silence, "From what I've seen, congratulations are in order Mr. Scamander."

Wincing at the proper use of his name he was at least correct, she was hurt and he was responsible. How could he tell her though, the hidden truth may hurt her more and he couldn't divulge everything without betraying others, after all, he'd sworn...

  
"I'm sorry Tina, there's so much we need to discuss... I meant to write you back, I meant to, well, I meant to keep my promise and deliver my book...I….”

"No need to apologize Mr. Scamander,” she cut off tersely, “you were too busy with wedding preparations I'm sure." Tina knew she had to end this discussion now or her emotions were sure to get the better of her.

"Wha...wait….what….pardon me, what on earth do you mean?!"

  
On any other day she might have entertained this befuddled routine but she had wasted enough time already. Pouring all her emotions into her eyes she fixed him with the truest gaze she could muster.

"I really don't have time Newt but I'll wish you sincere happiness in everything you do, you deserve all the best this world has to offer...truly."

Newt, still thoroughly confused, had scarce to open his mouth again before the lights all went out and the door flew open. Tina hurriedly pushed herself back against the far wall by the large arching windows as the stream of richly attired guests poured into the room singing, 'for he's a jolly good fellow'.

Newt for his part couldn't have cared less for the throng of wealthy strangers toasting him. Aside from Leta, Theseus and Mr. Worme he didn't know nor did he care in the future to be acquainted with their likes. One thing he did know and that was Porpentina Goldstein was pushing her way out of the room and he mustn't allow her to part from him in such a way.

  
Following her movement he was mightily stunned when a man in a deep red coat and top hat suddenly appeared from vapor bowing deeply.

"Bon anniversaire, Mr. Scamander !!! May I introduce myself, I am Skender! Purveyor of rarities and collector of all that is misunderstood and..." with a flourish the lights returned with greater luminosity, "...dangerous".

Taking off his hat and gesturing behind the rapt crowd a cage in the shape of a bubble had appeared. The crowd had tittered with amusement but Newt stopped cold with dread, so did Tina. Swirling in a black mass was what Newt and Tina both knew to be an obscurus that slowly began to take a human form.

A face took shape, belonging to Credence Barebone, just long enough to draw a gasp from the guests. Tina stared in rapt attention, _surely it couldn't be_....The ghost of a human form quickly dissolved back into a swirling malevolent black cloud.

A thunderous clap and loss of light produced excitement from the crowd, followed by a great eruption of colorful lights dancing across the room. The salon lights were then restored and the lone bowing figure of Skender was all that stood in the center of the room.

The colorful lights continued their playful waltz before shooting down like stars to each of the guests.

"My friends! You are all specially invited to the most splendid, the most dangerous, the most magical, Circus Arcanus!!"

Looking down in her hand the bright blue light faded into a small translucent blue orb. _Circus Arcanus_ , at last she found them and was one step closer to finding Queenie. Fate it seems had also gifted her a chance at redemption, this time she _would_ save Credence.

Across the room Newt caught the look of shock followed by determination cross Tina's face. As if sensing his attentions she lifted her eyes to his and he knew instantly they shared a similar thought. Their paths would cross in yet another adventure, Newt couldn't help his heart leaping at the possibility.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for Newt and Letas duet came from the song, “Wouldnt change anything” by Alexander Jean. Go have a listen and cry. 
> 
> Grindlewalds army I have dubbed Ahnen, which is short for Ahnenerbe. This was the name of Hitlers council on mystical and occult obsessions. Yes it was a real thing.
> 
> The actress that Newt references Tina resembling is, Louise Brooks. She is credited with popularizing the bob hairstyle Tina is sporting in the new movie along with those bee-sting lips.
> 
> Morrigans brass bra is my play on an old saying. Colder than a witches tit in a brass bra, though in this case it’s used as an expression similar to Merlin’s beard.  
> Fire on a pyre of course references the pyres used for burning witches.


End file.
